


Youth

by timahina



Series: Arc-V Rare Pair Week 2018 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arc V Rare Pair Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: Nakajima had a burning question for Reiji regarding a certain champion duelist.





	Youth

“Mr. President, can I ask you something? In confidence, of course.”

Reiji nodded, closing his computer and giving Nakajima his full attention. Usually, when he asked for something in confidence, it was regarding something personal or off the books. Though it was a wonder what he wanted to ask him. Nakajima wasn’t the inquisitive type, more so the silent bodyguard. “What’s on your mind?”

He sighed, placing his hands behind his back to hide the fidgeting. “This is… rather a personal question; I shouldn’t even be asking to be perfectly frank, but…”

Reiji raised a brow as he squared his shoulders. A _personal_ question? How strange. Reiji had known Nakajima nearly all his life – how could he be hesitant on asking him anything? Hell, what could he possibly have been asking? “Just be blunt.” His tone was impatient – he’d rather just get this over with than having the multitude of possibilities running through is mind on whatever could possibly be the problem.

“…why are you dating Zarc?”

Embarrassment wasn’t a feeling Reiji often felt nor did he have cause to feel it. But such an unexpected question regarding a topic he wasn’t quite comfortable discussing in any capacity… he couldn’t help but feel a heat rising on his cheeks. “W-What?” Even worse, he couldn’t deliver a proper rebuttal.

Nakajima sighed. Usually Reiji was so eloquent, a response always at the ready. He didn’t want to elaborate. But unfortunately, there were still some things even Reiji couldn’t prepare himself for. “Your relationship with Zarc.”

“… we don’t have one.”

“I know you’ve said that officially before, but you’re very terrible at hiding it.” Nakajima could recall during a match, Zarc waving to the audience and blowing kisses. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but it was Reiji’s reaction that stood out most of all. He winked and Reiji immediately turned away, he could’ve sworn the tips of his ears were turning red as though he were embarrassed.

Zarc was contracted as a pro-duelist under LDS and it was strange to Nakajima that Reiji went to see him personally. A representative was usually well-enough, but he had told him that a duelist of his caliber was worth a visit in person.

Though _why_ that visit took the entire afternoon…

“I know your personal life is none of my business, but my curiosity is getting to me. If I’ve overstepped my boundaries, please tell me and I won’t bring this up again.”

It was completely overstepping boundaries and in such the strangest way too. Even back when his father had left them, Reiji hadn’t recalled Nakajima asking him how he felt or recommending any ways to cope or deal with the situation. Merely offering his support in any ways of the company, being his confidant.

This was… strange.

Reiji could almost laugh at how Nakajima’s curiosity felt like parental concern. In a way, it was kind of touching. There was at least someone having concern toward him, enough to notice and even bluntly ask… “You have not overstepped your boundaries. I’d say you are right at the line, Nakajima.” Reiji didn’t mean to make himself obvious. At every turn when Zarc had found his way to Leo Corporation – he’d tuck the other way. Try to avoid being in the same room as him lest he be obvious and give himself away. It had been difficult as of late… when he would come and meet with his mother and avoid his gaze, to hold back from reaching out and feeling the warmth of Zarc’s hand against his own.

Reiji thought of himself as a good liar. But in the face of such emotions, he was an open book.

And Zarc was an avid reader, turning the pages whenever he could.

“… I find him interesting.”

Nakajima wanted to ask why. And more importantly, _how_. In his duels, it was nothing but a stroke-fest of a performance for a sold-out stadium who wanted violence and laughter; an unusual combination. But right now, the cogs were turning in Reiji’s mind. He didn’t know what he was thinking but he could guess by how he could almost see stars behind his red-rimmed glasses.

He was dazzled by him. And instances like this, Nakajima had to remember that Akaba Reiji was still young.

He nodded. “Very well, sir. Also, Zarc is waiting outside.”

“What!” Reiji bolted up in his chair, his eyes wide and he pushed up his sleeve to see the time on his watch. “He’s not supposed to come around for another hour! I don’t…!” He started mumbling to himself, opening up his drawers one by one and scouring his desk for something.

Nakajima nearly snorted – this had to be one of the very few moments where he could see his ordinarily put-together boss act like a normal teenager; nervous and unsettled, embarrassed even. It was an endearing sight. Nakajima merely nodded, leaving Reiji to his momentary panic as he walked out of the office – opening the door and seeing Zarc sitting so casually as he waited. “President Akaba will see you now.” At the mere mention of his name, Reiji smoothed out his shirt and straightened out his glass. Doing his best to maintain appearance of the cool and collected President of a major corporation and school empire that he was supposed to be… and not the nervous wreck of getting a surprise visit from his boyfriend.

“About damn time…” Zarc muttered as he stood up, running his hand through his hair, mushing it up to achieve that aesthetically messy appeal Nakajima had often seen in his spreads on dueling covers. He was the same way, wanting to achieve a certain look. Hell, it was almost funny how in Zarc’s golden eyes he could see stars. And those were directly solely for the young President. The door was shut behind him and Nakajima left it at that - thinking it was best not to pry further into their relationship.

The phone rang at Nakajima’s desk and he answered it. “ah, no… President Akaba is in a meeting right now. No, actually – I can’t pull him out.”

It would be best to let Reiji live out his youth the best way he could, even if it meant not exactly understanding his tastes in romantic partners.


End file.
